Our Final Days
by Niallers-Lovely
Summary: I know what you're thinking. Irina, you're a dumbass. It is not the end of the world. You don't know what I know. You haven't seen what I have seen. I know what is coming and you don't I have seen it with my own eyes. It is far worse than any of you have ever imagined. Klaus is my father, he will listen to me. Elena is dead. I'm Irina Michaelson... And this is my story
1. Chapter 1

_**Irina's POV: **_

I stepped off the bus; the light of the sun burned my eyes. The dirt under my feet made a crunching sound as I walked towards 'Mystic Grill'. Everything is different, nothing looks as I had imagined. I could smell wolves, 'that's new' I thought to myself as I stepped into the bar.

I looked around for any other Vampires; I knew there were bound to be some around here. Bingo. I spotted one, short black hair and pain white skin, incredible sense of style. He looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking up to him.

"Everything! Everything is wrong!" He exploded.

I didn't flinch or leave. "What's your name?" I asked sitting down next to him and ordering two shots.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore." He replied. "Yours?" He asked looking up at me with blood-shot eyes.

"Irina, Irina Kinden." I replied. I always changed my last name so no one would know Klaus was my father. Yes, that's correct. Klaus is my dad. He… did it… with a human and 9 months later, here I am!

"Where have I heard that name before?" He asked his eyes returning quickly to the way they were. He looked at me up and down. "How old are you anyway? 12?" He snapped.

"I'm 1,042." I replied. He looked at me wide eyed.

"You don't look…. You're a vampire." He said as a 'duh' type thing.

"Yes, yes I am." I said nodding my head. "As are you, Damon" I said pointing to his daylight ring.

"Yes, you're correct. And so is my brother and my ex and my ex before that, and my ex and my ex before that, and my ex and my ex-"

"I get it." I held my hand up. "Sound like bitches."

"The last one, not so much."

"What was her name?"

"Elena." He replied tears coming into her eyes.

'_Elena… I've heard that somewhere before. Klaus talks about her a lot. Oh! That's the girl he used to make his hybrids! I remember now!' _I thought to myself. "I've heard of her, that's hybrid girl?" I asked.

He looked up from his drink which had just arrived. "Where have you heard that?" He asked standing up.

"I get around." I replied. "And I know all the originals, I was a-" I stopped.

"Were a what?" He asked.

"Nothing… I have to go." I turned to leave.

He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, "Okay, I have a problem with doing this, but here's the thing. Either you tell me what you know, or I rip your heart out… simple right?" He asked.

"I'm stronger than you, Damon." I said pushing his hand off my shoulder. "And you don't scare me. I'm going to see Klaus soon; we have a lot of catching up to do." I said turning and walking away. I felt him following me.

"I'm coming, we can go now." He said pulling me over to a car. "Or you can just leave while you have your head."

"Whatever," I said getting in the car. "If I would have known you were such a diva… would. Not. Have. Talked. To you." I said as he started the car.

Damon's POV:

I've heard of this girl from somewhere! Klaus will know her… Klaus knows _everyone_!

"So, where are you from?" I asked her, I was determined to learn everything I can about this chick.

"Florence." She replied.

"Florence?" I drew out the word in order to get her to say WHERE Florence was.

"Florence, Italy." She replied.

"You don't look Italian." I said looking at her pale skin and obviously dyed blood red hair.

"Because I dye my hair?" She asked.

"Oh." This was getting awkward! I speed up, we have to get to Klaus, quickly.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked, did she forget already?

"Go see Klaus." I replied quickly.

"What? Now!? No!" She screamed.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No! Damon, you don't understand!" She screamed again.

"What don't I understand?!" I yelled over her.

"You'll see…" She said settling down and crossing her arms.

We pulled into Tyler's driveway. He's been hiding out here for that last month. Since Elena died he hasn't wanted to do anything lately. "We're here." I turned the car off.

"I know." She said. "What is that awful dog smell?" She asked as she got out of the car.

"Tyler." I replied.

"Wolf?"

"Yup."

We walked up to the door. I knocked, "Who is it?" Tyler yelled.

"Damon… and guest." I replied.

"Oh." He said as he opened the door. "Why, hello." He said smoothly to Irina.

"Please." I said pushing my way into the house. "Klaus!" I yelled.

Irina stood in the doorway. "Tyler get your mother to invite her in." I hissed. His mother came in and invited her inside. "Thank you." I said squinting at her as she walked out of the room.

"What do you want Da-" Klaus stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing here?" He asked Irina.

"You know her?" I asked putting on the dumb face.

"Hello, Klaus." Irina hissed.

Klaus came down the stairs quickly. "Why haven't you come sooner?" He asked hugging her. What is going on?! He never hugs anyone!

"I thought you were dead!" She pushed him off her. "Why did you write me?" Tears entered her eyes.

_**Klaus's POV: **_

How did she find me; why is she pushing me away. I almost forgot about her. It's kind of hard to keep up with people who entered your life so long ago, and to mention that they fell in love with a member of your family and married them. Yes, that is correct, Irina and Cole got married however I pierced Cole's heart with a dagger and he is currently in a coffin somewhere.

Irina never forgave me for that, she always pushed me away after that. She really did love him. But I'm not going to change anything, I'm proud of what I did and it was what was best for everyone.

"My sweet, that happened so long ago." I said rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't care. It wasn't your choice. It was mine and you betrayed that!" She screamed in my face, a tear running down her cheek.

I wiped it away, "Love, you know I never meant to do that. It was what was best for both of us."

"Don't act like you did it for me. The only person you did that for was yourself." She hissed.

"I don't understand what is going on." Tyler whispered to Damon.

"Oh, do tell them daddy." Irina spoke.

"Wait, what?!" Damon said looking to her.

"Irina is my daughter." I said through my teeth. This was the start of something big. I just don't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jeremy's POV: **_

Klaus needs me for some reason. He wouldn't tell me why he needs me but I have a feeling it's important. Something about "meet this girl"- blah, blah, blah. I drove over to Tyler's house. That's usually where they congregate.

I pulled into the driveway. My instinct kicked in and I threw the door open, marching up to the door and kicking it open. "Who are you?!" I asked stomping into the living room to find this girl with hair the color of blood. Typical. Her skin was more pale than Damon's! I didn't even know that was possible!

She stood up like she wasn't scared at all. "I'm Irina Michelson." She replied holding her hand out. I didn't take it.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?" I hissed.

"Can a girl not come visit her father without being interrogated by a man she has never seen before?" She asked still remaining calm.

"Wait- who's your father?" I asked not understanding what she meant, vampires can't have children.

"Klaus." She pointed to Klaus who was walking into the room; I had never seen Klaus with such an embarrassed look on his face.

"You're Klaus's daughter?" I asked looking from Irina to Klaus.

"Yes, unfortunately." She hissed at Klaus.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"She's come here to see me, you idiot, did you not just hear her say that?" Klaus asked cocking his head to the side.

"I heard her. I'm just a little confused. I thought vampires couldn't have kids." I asked.

"True, however she was not born from a vampire. She's a hybrid of her own breed: half vampire, half human. That is why you're not attacking her this very moment." Irina took his sentence away from him.

"Think about it, Jeremy. You've never met me before; you're a newborn vampire hunter that has very little control over your instincts, and you think I would come here without full knowledge that you wouldn't kill me?" She asked taking a step closer to me.

She smelled good, not like Klaus who reeked of body spray and aftershave. She had an essence of calm about her, like she knew I wasn't going to hurt her. "I still don't understand." I said walking over to her. "How can I be so tame around you, and not with my own sister?"

"Because I am still part human, you have strong feelings for me, you just haven't decided if they are good feelings or bad. It's completely natural. I've seen it over and over again. I would like to show you something, if I may." She said holding out a hand. I took it and she lead me over to the fireplace.

"Sure." I said as we walked a little farther.

"Close your eyes." She said as I felt my hands getting warmer and warmer. I took in a sharp breathe as my hands caught fire. "Keep them closed." She whispered.

I did as I was told. The pain was just that, painful, yet… peaceful. All my rage towards vampires just disappeared. "What was that?" I asked when she let go of my hands.

"You can open them now." I opened my eyes and we were standing in a meadow type setting.

"What is going on?" I asked looking around.

"That' just it, I don't know. You brought me here; I was just the means of transpiration." She shrugged.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I have the power to make you see what I want you too. If you get too out of control, I'll be there to help you; but in order for me to do that… You have to trust me." She sighed.

"I trust you." I said going to pick up one of the flowers planted in the ground. My hand went straight through it.

"Good." She let go of my hands and we went back to reality. Klaus stood there with a smile on his face.

"I trust it went well, sounded as if someone has a crush?" He looked at me.

"Don't. make me laugh." She walked out of the room.

Klaus stood there with a sideways smirk on his face. "Mhmm." He said walking out as well.

_**Irina's POV: **_

That was easy. Now all I have to do is get Mr. Sadface up and happy again. By Mr. Sadface, I mean Damon. He's all depressed because Elena died. They haven't told Jeremy yet, and I'm going to have to be around when they do. Just to make sure he doesn't go off on anyone.

That will happen soon, now we just have to explain to him about how I work and the way I operate. It's not easy finding something to eat that won't make another appearance the second it makes its way to my stomach. It's much like morning sickness, but all the time!

I'm attracted to Jeremy, I mean who wouldn't be? He's hot. However, Klaus would never let me, he's very protective. "I don't want you near him." Klaus's voice rang though my mind. "He's not right for you and he's my brother!" My head echoed with his words.

"Daddy." I whispered. Klaus was near me within seconds.

"What is it, Love?" He asked.

"Where's Caroline?" I asked. He had written me long ago asking for girl advice but I never replied.

"She's with Tyler like she always is." He replied grabbing my hand and tracing the lines on my palms with his fingers.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" I asked gripping his hands. "I want to show you something."

Light wrapped around us and I took him to Cross-Point. "This is beautiful." He said as I walked hand in hand. I have to remain in contact with the person to project an image.

"Kol and I used to come here." I replied. Memories flooded into my mind, all the kisses and romantic moments that occurred on this grass, in this place.

"I really am sorry about him, you know." He asked looking at me.

"Prove it, give him back." I said gripping his hand and moving us before he had the chance to let go. Time and space moved beneath us. Desert, dry sand and lifelessness, "I am so lonely, Daddy. I have no one! I've been this way since you took him away from me. I just never understood what I did to make you so angry." I started crying.

He was very careful not to lose the connection with me, he took his hands from mine, moving them up my arms to my shoulders then resting them on the side of my neck. "I can't, doll. He's too unpredictable."

"Did you not see what I did to Jeremy?" I asked. "Dad, I made him love me in a matter of minutes. I can make him do what I want now. He listens to my commands. It's not like you are dumping him into a pit of uncertainty!" I paused. "I love him, Daddy. Please. Give him back." I let go of his hands and ran out of the house. Vanishing into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Damon's POV:**_

I heard Irina can do something really cool with Jeremy. Are they a thing now? Ah, dammit! I went over there this morning and they said that Irina was still sleeping, I guess she's special and has to sleep.

"Good morning, Damon." She said coming down the stairs in a silk robe.

"Good-" I stopped talking. Damn! For a thousand-something year old vampire she looked _good_!

"How are you?"

"Fine." I said regaining my thoughts. "What is it I hear about you and Jeremy?" I followed her into the kitchen. She pulled a blood bag from the refrigerator.

"Oh, he likes me." She said tearing open the blood bag and started drinking it.

"But you're a vampire; he's a hunter, that shouldn't happen."

"Mmm, correction." She said taking the bag from her lips. "Half vampire, half human, he can control his instincts around me because the hate isn't so strongly directed. It's all very complex." She said drinking some more and walking into the living room.

"How can you be half vampire- half human?" I asked looking at her up and down as she walked. Her ass was fine as hell!

"My mother was a human, Klaus is a vampire. Here I am!" She said turning to face me. "Want some?" She pointed the bag at me. I took it from her and drank some of it. It had been almost 12 hours since I drank anything, so why not?

"How did you get him to calm down so easily?" I asked. She placed her hand on my cheek lightly.

"Can I show you?"

"Show me whaa-" I looked around. We were back in 1912 Mystic Falls! "How did you do that?" I asked grabbing her hand and holding it to my face a little harder. She lowered it from my face, to my neck, and rested it on my chest.

"I am showing you your happy place." She giggled.

"It's so-" She let go of me. We were thrown back into the Lockwood's house. "Dammit, Irina! What did you do that for?" I asked taking a step towards her.

"I know you're angry with me, it's because I showed you something that meant something to you." She sat down on the couch.

"And what was that?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're humanity." She replied.

"How did you know that that was where I lost it?" I asked walking back over to her.

"You chose what I showed you; I can take away senses… Sight, hearing, speech, touch… anything. I'm a calmer. It's what I do."

"Cool."

_**Irina's POV: **_

I find it hilarious to be the only vampire in history with a power of my own. It's unique, it's rare, I like it! Jeremy called me last night, he asked if I had a place to stay and I told him I would be staying with Klaus in the Lockwood's house.

He told me to pack my things because he has to share a house with Matt and he didn't want Klaus to brainwash me. I accepted his… request. It would be much easier living with someone who is like me in a way. Human and… not.

I went upstairs after talking with Damon about my gift and packed what little stuff I did bring. A brush, some clothing, tooth brush, tampons, etc. I know what you're thinking, if you immortal why don't you have a baby and see if she has the same powers at you do.

I already attempted to have a baby, many times actually. Each pregnancy has failed. Either still-born or a miscarriage. I would love to have a baby, but I just… can't. No matter what I do, nothing works.

I arrived at the Gilberts and opened my car door. I grabbed my bag and walked up the stairs to the door. I knocked. Someone came running down the stairs to the door. With a swift click-and-pull the door opened. "Hi!" Jeremy said smiling at me.

"Hello," I said attempting to walk in the door. "Um…" I pointed to the house.

"Oh, sure! Come in!" He said pulling me in the door.

_**Jeremy's POV: **_

"How are you?" I asked as she walked through the house.

"I'm fine, alive." She whispered looking around.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Memories, it helps me get comfortable with you." She said looking at a picture of Elena and my parents. "Who are these people?" She looked at me.

"My sister and parents." I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Where are they?" She asked looking back to the pictures as she put them down.

"Parents, dead. Elena? I don't know. I think she's with Damon and Stefan." I looked at the floor.

"Oh." She sighed. "Where do you want me to put this?" She looked at her bag that was still in her hand.

"Upstairs, pick a room." I said pulling her over to the stairs and following her upstairs. "That's Elena's old room, Matt's in there." I pointed to Elena's room.

"That you room?" She asked pointing into my room.

"Yeah."

"Can I stay in there?" She asked winking at me.

"If you seriously want too." I said with a 'slick' smile.

"Uh, I would… but my dad would flip. What about that one?" My smile disappeared and I looked into my parent's old room.

"There's that one, or…" I pulled her back to my room. "There's this one." She walked in and put her bag down.

"Fine, because I'm not picky." She put her bag on the edge of my bed. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"Right there." I said pointing to the door that connected mine and Matt's room.

"Thanks." She said walking in and putting something in the middle drawer. Elena kept her… stuff… there so I guess she would too.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'm hungry. But you might not eat what I eat… so… I'll just go get something from the Lockwood's." She said poking herself in the neck.

"Oh." I said pulling open my drawer and pulling a shirt out.

"I'll just… go now." She said walking out the door.

This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Irina's POV:**_

I was sitting on the couch in the grill. That was the best blood I have ever tasted. Granted it has been a little while since I drank human blood, not from the vain, of course, but from a bag. Now I know why supernatural beings love it so much!

Kol rejected me the day he died. I don't know why I want to talk about it, but I have too. I have held it in for over 500 years and I just can't anymore. He told me he didn't have time for me anymore, I was nothing to him. He pushed and kicked me around (metaphorically) for over 100 years. It is perfectly ridiculous for me to say that I want him. But I do.

I'm just tired of being unhappy. Klaus interrupted my thoughts, "Hey, you look happy." He said plopping down on the couch next to me.

"I honestly don't know what happiness feels like anymore." I muttered.

"What's wrong, pet?" He asked pushing my hair out of my face.

"Everything, Dad… Everything." I hissed.

"Now why is my beautiful princess upset?" He asked as I stood up. Not a lot of people were in the grill so I could say what I wanted and just compel them to forget about it.

"It doesn't matter how many times you tell me I'm beautiful, or pretty, or anything along those lines. When I look in the mirror I am still going to see the worthless piece of shit you left over 1,000 years ago! Do you know how much that hurts?!" I asked slapping him. "Daddy, I'm sorry." I said quickly. I know it didn't hurt him at all.

"Then do yourself a favor and turn off the emotions, you won't feel anything." He said taking my hand.

I pulled away quickly. "I can't, you know that." I said pacing the row of tables. "And anyway, not only did you leave me alone but you ripped my heart out by taking the only person I had. You took Kol away from me and don't you dare act like you did that for me. We all know you never think of anyone but yourself!" I screamed. A few people looked at me.

I quickly ran to three ladies. "Take my hands." I whispered. They did as I said because I think I was a tad bit frightening. "You aren't going to remember anything that happened the next hour. You are going to sit here, enjoy your coffee, and ignore everyone around you." I said sternly. They all nodded and drank their coffee.

"What did you do to them?" A man asked. I snapped his neck.

"Don't question me." I said stepping over his dead body.

"Seriously? That's why you're upset, is because of Kol?" Klaus said pulling me outside.

"You're going to break my arm!" I yelled pulling it from his grasps.

"Fine." He said picking me up over his shoulder. "I'll give you Kol." He put me in the trunk of his car and drove away.

_**Klaus's POV: **_

She wants Kol? Will it make her happy now? Fine, then Kol she will get. But you better believe that she isn't going to want to be with him anymore. He's vial! He's self absorbed! He's ignorant! But hey, you live and learn right?

I pulled into the storage units, "Okay. Get out." I pulled her from the trunk of my car.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"You want Kol? Here," I said lifting the door to reveal 5 coffins concealed inside. "Go get him. If you can find him with your first guess, you may keep him." I said knowing she wouldn't be able to find him.

"Okay." She said walking inside the unit. She closed her eyes and held her hands out. She walked over to Rebecca's coffin. She touched it, feeling the handle and the top. "Nope," She said walking over to my mother's. She did the same to this coffin as she did the last, "Hi Grandma." She muttered.

How is she doing this?! She walked over to Elijah's coffin, "Ahhhhhh, no." She said walking over to Kol's. She touched the handle and held it tight. "Here he is." She muttered throwing open the lid. There he was staring back at her. "Hi, baby." She said wiggling the chain; she broke it with a single pinch. "Sorry." She said pulling the dagger out of his chest. He inhaled deeply.

"Fuck." I muttered running for the car. I hopped in and drove away, they can find their own way home.

_**Kol's POV: **_

I could breathe again, she was here. I'm sure my brother has told her all kinds of things that aren't true. "Irina?" I asked as she hugged me. Still looking better than ever!

"Kol," She said hugging me tight. "Here," She said biting her hand. "It's okay." She held it to my lips. It tasted awful, but it would do for now.

"Thank you," I said releasing her hand.

"Don't just sit there… Kiss me!" She said pulling on my shirt.

My lips came crashing onto hers. I missed this, she is the love of my life, I don't know what I would do without her despite what my brother may say, it isn't how he thinks. I love her, she loves me, he just needs to deal with himself.

Irina was still a good kisser, I moved my hands from her neck to her waist, she moved in unison moving hers from my shirt to relaxed on my chest, she hooked her arms around my neck. I lifted her against the wall holding her up by her legs. "I love you." I whispered as she took a breath, I almost forgot she was half human.

"I love you too." I said moving from her lips to her neck. She moaned as I swept everything off a nearby table. I laid her on the table as I ripped her shirt off over her head. She started unbuttoning the shirt my brother left me in. It was old and wore out I was surprised she didn't just tear it off. I reached for the button on her pants, she grabbed my hand, "Do we really have to have sex in a storage unit?" She asked pulling away from me.

"Yes." I replied pulling her into another kiss.

"Kol," She said pulling away and giving me one of those 'I don't want too' looks.

"Fine, later then, but you're missing out on all of this." I pointed to my abs.

"And you miss out on these." She said raising her hands to her breasts. My grin disappeared as she put her shirt back on and started walking away from me. I followed her and started walking towards the Lockwood's, so she said. I truly did miss her, I just don't know if she missed me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Klaus's POV: **_

I didn't think she was going to find him. How did she find him?! Did she do something gift wise, or did she just know? Was Kol guiding her? How did she know who was in which one? 'Hello Grandma.' How did she know Ester was in that coffin? This is just too much; I need an explanation from Irina. I am supposed to be the most powerful vampire in existence, what if she's stronger than me? Much stronger.

I had gone back to the Lockwood's estate, Irina was there. '_Blood-bags_' I thought to myself. "Irina!" I yelled she turned around; blood was running down her chin. "You have a little something, Love." I said motioning her to wipe her chin.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't eaten in awhile, the food here is awful." She scoffed getting the blood off her chin.

"I know, they don't take care of themselves like they used too." I replied.

"I drink from a blood-bag." She paused, "My teeth aren't sharp enough to penetrate skin." She said taking another gulp from the blood-bag.

"I understand, you don't have to explain it to me. However, I do want to know how you found Kol." I said walking a little closer to her.

"It's part of the package." She said holding out her hands. I took them. Everything started spinning around us until we were transported to our old house in England. "As you already know, I can take away senses." I nodded. "But what you don't know is that by taking yours, I enhance mine. I took away from Kol's sense, that's how I found him. I enhanced my sight, smell, and touch. I memorize everything, you know that. I just searched for his smell." She finished looking around the house with my hand in hers.

"But how did you know where Ester was?" I asked looking at a picture of her.

"She smells like old people… and soap." She replied pointing to the rose she had pinned to her dress.

"What does Kol smell like?" I was just curious.

"Rosemary… like mint… or a little like a child that has been outside all day." She said letting go of my hand.

"Why did you do that?" I asked grabbing her hand again. I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to leave, I was forced too. "Take me back!"

"It isn't good to dwell in the past, Nicklaus, you know that." She said pulling her hand away. "And if I were to take you back there is no telling what might happen, and it won't be the same." She said rubbing my back. "I have to go home, explain to Jeremy what has happened. I think its best is Kol stays here, Jeremy can barely control himself around me and Matt, but I don't think he will be able to around Kol. And I don't need someone else dying out from under me." She said walking out the door.

"Goodbye Irina," I said closing the door.

_**Irina's POV: **_

'_I forgot all about Jeremy! How is he going to react to me being with Kol? I think he likes me, I kind of like him? But Kol is my… I guess… Soul mate?_' I thought to myself as I walked back to the Gilbert's house.

"I'm back!" I called into the house as I opened the door.

"Hey," Matt said walking out from behind the wall in the kitchen.

"You smell good." I said fighting back the urge to bite him. It wouldn't do anything, but it would still hurt.

"Um, thanks?" He asked walking over to me.

"I wouldn't." I muttered taking a step back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm still a little hungry, and you don't want me to bite you…" I said running up the stairs and barging into Jeremy's room. "Oh! Sorry!" I said turning around quickly. He was naked…

"It's cool… wouldn't be the first time a girl saw my junk." He said pulling on some boxers.

"It's amazing how nonchalantly you said that." I turned back around and faced him.

"Well, do you want me to lie about it?" He asked pointing to a pair of sweat pants.

I threw them at him, "I've seen worse." I said winking at him as I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and peeked out my head out the door. "Where are the towels?" I asked.

"Under the sink on the right." He replied pointing into the bathroom.

"Thanks," I closed the door and got a towel.

I took off my shoes, shirt, shorts, and socks leaving me in my underwear. I pulled my hair out of the elastic that held it in a pony-tail. My red curls fell over my shoulders down to my boobs. I unhooked my bra and slid out of my panties. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water overtake me.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle I noticed there was a white stake sitting on the edge of the tub. Was this boy really so paranoid to think he's going to be attacked in the shower? Please, no vampire I know would want to see the same sex in the shower.

I picked up the stake and broke it in two. I don't want him using it on me, Klaus, or Kol. Damon and his brother I have no problem with them dying, harsh I know, but I can live without them.

I finished my shower and wrapped the towel around my body. I stepped out of the shower and slipped on a puddle of water. "Shit." I muttered holding my hip waiting for it to reform so I could stand. My bones mended very quickly.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy called through the door.

"Yeah, I broke my hip… I feel like an old lady!" I giggled.

"I'm coming in, are you covered?" He asked.

"I'll be okay, and no I'm not… So don't come in here." I called back.

"You have a broken hip and you tell me you're alright?! Are you insane?! You can't walk!" He called pushing against the door. My hip didn't hurt anymore so I just stood up. "You're a liar." He said grabbing my hip.

"No, I just heal quickly." I replied grabbing his hand and holding it there.

"Oh." He sighed.

"Jeremy, I-" he interrupted me.

"You like me don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, a little- But," He leaned in closer to me and I put a hand on his chest.

"If you don't want me too, then stop me." He said leaning in more. I didn't stop him. His lips came crashing onto mine. My heart fluttered. That never happened with Kol. What is going on?!

Jeremy pulled me back into his room, pulling on my towel that I held up. I ripped his shirt off… literally. "Wow." He said picking me up. He fell on top of me as we landed on his bed. He moved from my lips down to my neck, this isn't what was supposed to happen! Kol—fuck it, Jeremy is hotter, stronger, and MUCH nicer than Kol. He moaned as I moved my hand from his chest down his stomach. Paradise.


End file.
